God Complex
by K'Treva-Kitty-Mura
Summary: Light Yagami has a God complex. Some real Gods are getting rather irritated with it and want to do something about it. Instead of just smiting him they send a messenger to solve the problem while blending in with the 'normal humans'. slight Xover.


I have had Death Note on the brain in a very bad way. I'm sure someone out there will be like, "What? But Kitty, you said you were going to work on your other stories!" I'd love to work on my other stories but unfortunately the plot fairies have all been escaping me lately except for this one. Now, I haven't written anything Death Note before but it's been swimming in my head, so here's one of many psycho fangirl ramblings. I can't believe I'm typing this.

08080

"Light! There you are!" Misa came running up to her 'boyfriend', Light, at his university. Misa was followed by a kid, maybe 12 or 13 years old. "We had a shoot nearby so I thought we'd drop by and see you," Misa bubbled.

"Misa's been talking about you forever and I jumped at the chance to finally meet you," the kid said grinning impishly up at him, "you look even cooler than I imagined."

"Misa told you all about me?" Light asked. If Misa had been telling this kid about him 'forever' was it possible that the kid knew he was Kira? She couldn't be that stupid, could she? Misa said she would kill a friend. Would she kill this friend if need be? In any case, Misa needed to tell him what Ryuga/ Ryuzaki/ L's real name was. "This is my friend Ryuga Hideki. His name is the same as the idol's. Funny, isn't it? Ryuga, this is my girlfriend Misa Amane, and I would introduce her friend too but I don't know who this is," Light said politely. He took the opportunity to examine Misa's young friend.

The kid had short, purposefully messy, black hair and a bronzy tan. Dressed in baggy jeans and a loose black T-shirt with the words "shades of grey" printed in white, the kid was wearing black flip flops and sunglasses. Smiling innocently, the name was given, "Lina Black. You didn't tell him about me, Misa?" The name was English and female. The person the name belonged to appeared to be male.

"I did!" Misa replied, although she hadn't, "Light just didn't recognize you because you look like a boy today!"

"I usually look like a boy!" Lina argued.

"Not when you're modeling! Those are the only pictures I had to show Light," Misa argued back.

With a sigh Lina said, "Point taken." She turned back to the two guys, "It's nice to meet you."

Light needed to talk to Misa alone and had just the plan to do it. It wasn't even complex. "Lina Black. That's an English name isn't it?" Light asked.

Lina nodded. "My parents are," she paused, a sad look crossed her face, "Were English. I grew up in Japan and speak both languages."

'Were'? Was she an orphan? No, couldn't focus on that. Light needed to get Ryuga to talk to Lina So Light could take Misa to the side and have her tell him L's real name. Then L would die. "That's interesting," Light said instead, "Ryuga lived in England for five years."

Misa latched onto the idea like she latched onto Lights arm just then. "You two could have a lot in common. Why don't you keep each other company while Misa Misa talks to her Light?" Misa suggested already starting to pull from the other two. Unfortunately for her and Light, the fans popped up.

"Misa Misa?" They suddenly closed in on the group in the way that hoards of rabid fans seem to magically spawn around celebrities. "She's so cute!" the fans squealed, "Misa Amane is here!"

Lina turned to 'Ryuga', the fans seemed to overlook her. "Unlike Misa, I know how to blend in with a crowd," she said, tipping her sunglasses down to reveal silvery grey eyes.

"Lina Black is here too!" shouted a fan. "Her eyes are like moonlight, just like the magazine said!" babbled a second fan, "and she's really short!"

With a small sigh Lina pushed her sunglasses up into her hair and put on her best adorable face. "I had no idea I had so many fans!" She exclaimed happily, "Usually Misa Misa gets all the attention when we're together."

This prompted a wave of "awwwwww"s. Cameras were being pulled out but before the two models could get pushed into doing an impromptu photo shoot an older woman marched up. "I can't believe you two ran off like that," she began berating them. Apparently she was their manager and began dragging them back to work.

"Misa Amane is a beautiful angel," Sighed one fan. "And Lina Black is a cute devil," added a second. This started some giggles. It was apparently a fan thing. The crowd dispersed, leaving L and Light standing by themselves.

"Let's have cake now," Ryuzaki suggested.

"I'll meet you in the cafeteria," Light said, "I have to use the restroom." He turned away from L and started walking away, taking out the cell phone Misa had given him. He dialed the number, hit send and the phone rang. Ryuzaki answered it. He 'found' it in the crowd.

Light was about to call Misa's other phone when Ryuzaki's own phone rang. He spoke, not giving any information up to the eaves dropping Light and hung up. "I have good and bad news for you. We've arrested the two actresses, Misa Amane and Lina Black as suspects in the Kira investigation. If their arrest gets out we're saying they are being questioned because their manager was charged with drug possession.

"What?" Light asked, shocked.

08080

Wait for it.

08080

"Yes, I know It's annoying, but we can't really do anything about it. We have no power there," said one being to a group of others. There was a misty sort of 'not quite there'ness to the surroundings. The speaker was distinguishable as having the horns of a deer.

"That human thinks he's a god!" Complained a being resembling a fish.

"That world is out of our jurisdiction though," stated a being appearing as a golden haired maiden.

A being looking in part dog spoke up, "Gods we may be but we can't do anything there. He doesn't want our help in this matter and so we cannot interfere. "

One resembling a bull stood up, "He isn't doing anything himself! He's letting the human get away with his insolence."

"The human needs to be taught a lesson!" reasserted the one like a fish.

A goddess with eyes like a starry night was walking past the gathering of gods and overheard their conversation. She of course was already aware of the situation. She paused in her walking and spoke to the group, "It is true that we cannot interfere directly with that world but a follower of any of ours would be able to do something on our command."

There was silence. She was right, that wasn't against the rules at all. The maiden crossed her arms over her chest, "that's all well and good but we have no followers on that world. If we did, we would be able to do something about the human known a Kira."

"That is true," acknowledged the Star Eyed, "But I happen to have a little pet that can travel between worlds."

The stag horned god smiled wide, "Your winged wolf?"

The Star Eyed nodded.

"You'll send Nova?" asked he who was part dog. The Star Eyed's messenger had given him assistance previously.

"This should be fun to watch," said the god with the horns of a stag, remembering the same event.

"Indeed," agreed the Star Eyed, "I've not told her the identity of Kira or how he kills. I've simply told her that she needs to stop the human known as Kira and that she has to blend in with the 'normal humans'. We don't need her existence causing an uproar, then I might get in trouble for interfearing."

"She's already there?" asked the fish.

"Yes, she's been there for a while now establishing herself," the Star Eyed answered, "something should happen soon though."

08080

Ok, that's it for now. Please be kind. Anyone who knows where I got the Star Eyed Goddess from gets a cookie. Anyone who recognizes my OC from one of my other stories also gets a cookie. Speaking of other stories, I'll get back to working on those.


End file.
